


Try It Before You Dislike It

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'Everybody hates fruitcake', Child!America, Child!Canada, Christmas prompts, Gen, Mother!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: Alfred and Matthew try a bit of fruitcake.





	Try It Before You Dislike It

 “I’m home!”  
  
  The sound of thumping footsteps could be heard before a figure came crashing through the doorway. They were so close to stopping gracefully, and then the rug decided to remind them of it being there. Your son went flying through the air before you could warn him. He landed on the rug with a dull  _thud_.  
  
  You blinked.  _Well, that just happened_ , you thought, rolling your eyes and chuckling. Closing the door behind you with your foot, you gripped the bags tightly and stepped over your eldest son.  
  
  “Come help with the bags, will ya?” You called, and it took a couple seconds for the response to come. When it did, it was a muffled sound, which stopped a second after it began when Alfred realised you couldn’t understand him.  
  
  There was a moment of silence. Matthew appeared in that moment to help you with the bags, placing his iPod in his pocket so he could still listen to his music. You smiled as he absently bobbed his head to the music, you were glad he enjoyed it and actually made use of it.  
  
  “Mum, have you got the cake?” Alfred asked, suddenly beside you. That must have been what he had been trying to say before. You sighed. Only he would care more about cake than the fact he just face-planted the floor.  
  
  Placing the milk bottle on the counter, you walked over and checked him over, asking “Are you alright, honey?” He groaned and nodded, moving away from your hands.  
  
 “Yes, Mum.” He whined.  
  
  “Alright,” You responded, going back over to where the milk bottle was currently sweating condensation, “To answer your question though, I wasn’t able to get the double chocolate sponge-.”  
  
  You were interrupted by Alfred groaning but one raised eyebrow from you caused him to stop, sheepishly staring down at the ground.  
  
  “I have got the fruitcake though. I’ve also got us some cream to go with it.” You explained. It was a family tradition to buy one for Christmas Eve, so everyone could have at least a slice of it with cream. It was a silly, simple tradition but it was one you were planning on keeping, even if it isn’t eaten.  
  
  “Oh! I wanted to try that!” Matthew states excitedly, remembering asking for it yesterday. He’d seen someone make it on one of the many Christmas channels, and upon realising he’s never had it, Matthew had asked if you two could make it. Unfortunately, you didn’t really have the time to make it, but you didn’t want to deny your son a Christmas delicacy so you promised to get some when you next went shopping.  
  
  The look of excitement in your youngest’s eyes at getting the chance to try something new made your heart bloom with joy, but one look at your eldest’s face made it deflate just a little.  
  
  “Alfred, you haven’t even tried it.” You tried, but all you got was a huff and his arms crossed over his chest in the stroppiest stance ever. You put your hands on your hips, said hips jutting to the side a little.  
  
  “Alfred.” You warned, and the stroppe you knew Alfred would’ve done seemed to die down a little. Of course, you could still see he was annoyed at the fact he couldn’t get chocolate cake, but he wasn’t going to throw a tantrum at least.  
  
  “You can smother it in cream if it helps.” Matthew offers not-so-helpfully but you smile at him anyway. Alfred nods, his face crestfallen but he began picking some of the glass jars of sauce out and putting them on the counter, finally helping.  
  
  He still wasn’t happy when the dinner finally came and went, and you decided once your food had gone down and you were sure you weren't overfilling yourself, you’d cut a bit off for your sons to try. You poured a little of the liquid cream into a cup in case they wanted to try it with that, and placed it on the side for them.  
  
  Matthew tried it first, after picking the white thin icing off - he never did like icing that much - and when he did, his eyes lit up. He dug into it like a starved man and before Alfred had even bit into his first bite, he had finished it.  
  
  “Did you like it by any chance?” You joked and Matthew blushed and nodded, sheepishly smiling. You reassured him it was fine and looked over at Alfred, who was still looking at the slice like it would eat him.  
  
  You told him as such too, jokingly reassuring him it wouldn’t, and he blushed in embarrassment and frustration. Still, he just glared.  
  
  “Alfred, please just try a bit. You won’t know if you like it until you’ve tried it.” You reasoned and then added when he seemed to hesitate still, “Besides, I refuse to buy any other cake until you try it.”  
  
  You weren’t going to have him act childish concerning this whole cake business. Sure, if he tried it and still didn’t like it, you would find something else he'd like, but at least he’s tried it though.  
  
  He seemed to startle at that and though he still hesitated a little, he eventually sighed and carefully put a bite into his mouth.  
  
  Alfred’s eyes lit up and he too dug into the cake, finishing it off in record time. He looked up as if to ask for more, and you shook your head.  
  
  “It was just to try,” You explained, standing up and putting the dishes in the sink to be washed. You’ll wash them later, if you remembered. “Save some for Christmas Eve.” Alfred frowned but then perked up when you asked the boys if they wanted a hot chocolate.  
  
  Chuckling softly, you went about making it.  _Well, at least he tried it and likes it_ , you thought,  _m_ _aybe I can continue this tradition_. You smiled at the thought and flipped the kettle switch down.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
